Sunshine
by Shiva-Knight
Summary: Within the aftermath of the future, he discoveres a secret so dear to his heart. Tsuna/Haru 2786


Disclaimer: You know I don't own this.

I love Tsuna/Haru and sorely disappointed at the small selection they had to offer.

I haven't given up on my other fanfictions, but the progress has been close to a standstill since I've come to writer's block for most of them. The other being that I'm actually a senior in High School and so much of my time is focused on graduating.

Otherwise here's a quick one-shot for you Tsuna/Haru 2786 fans. Enjoy.

Spoilers for those who haven't gone past chapter 190 for Hitman Reborn.

-Sunshine-

Too close.

That was really what summed up Tsuna's final fight against Byakuran and company, completely and utterly exhausting. Trading blows, every fiber of his being was screaming at him as he sat in bed with his right arm in a sling. His left one should have been in one as well but he simply discarded it after a day or two since he seemed to recover quickly enough.

Regardless of the fact that he recovered quickly, he was still sore. So sore in fact that it hurt to sit and walk. His parched throat called for him and he could no longer deny its request for liquid gold. Shrugging off his blankets he took a step down onto the cold surface, and then repeated it with his other leg.

"One, two, three!" He hefted himself up in one go only to realize he was still too weak to get up without stumbling.

Instantly he fell over and twisted himself to land on his back to avoid anymore agitation to his hurt arm. Grunting in discomfort he turned his head in grimace only to spot a small indent on the box of his bed.

"What the…" reaching out with his left hand he gripped into the concave spot and found a holding upon it. Tugging a little he felt the bed give a little as a small opening appeared before the Tenth. Within the little area was a small box that he retrieved and pulled out.

Placing it upon the ground Tsuna could only imagine what could be inside.

Attentively and carefully removing the lid the contents themselves were a little disappointing if not mysterious. A small photo album with a single disc, starting with the album he opened them up and felt his heart beat speed up.

"H-Haru?" Within the pictures he found himself looking upon his older self with the girl who was so infatuated with him. A picture of the two looking out of a Ferris wheel, their position intimate with his arms protectively around her waist. A small blush crept across his cheeks as he continued to flip through the increasingly telling photo-album.

It astounded him to no end as he remembered quite clearly of the stories from future Ryohei, describing his and Kyoko's close relationship and their plans of marriage only to be ruined with his future death.

If that was the case what were all these pictures of Haru and him being so close?

The only other clue to this enigma relationship was the disc that was also within the box.

Craning his head he stared at the futuristic television set and braced himself for the plans the disc would unfold to him.

-Play-

"Ha-hi!"

Tsuna found himself staring at a beautiful and much older Haru Miura who started to climb into a familiar bed. The bed was the exact same bed he was sitting on at the very moment; he could only imagine the things that went on within this room.

"Come on…" A Tsuna much older than himself instructed the Haru within the video. Nodding quickly she maneuvered herself between his arms and planted her head upon his chest while he wrapped them around her for a passionate embrace, their romantic endeavor bringing a soft smile to both of their faces.

Pulling the covers on top of both of them, the younger Tsuna could see that they were getting comfortable within each other's arms quite quickly.

As they both stopped moving he could see that Haru closed her eyes while older Tsuna stared at her captivating face without a care in the world. Just as quickly as they had stopped moving Haru had opened her mouth and began a melodic song.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you, in my arms," Tsuna felt his body tense as there seemed to be much deeper emotions running within the song as he could see older Haru starting to choke up.

"But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and I cried." Her voice was faltering even though she had just begun, just as she was about to stop he heard his older voice take over and renewing the other vocal's resolution.

"I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me and love another, you'll regret it all someday." Their voices creating a perfect harmony as he felt both of their emotions pouring forward the song, his attention completely rapt to the screen unnoticing of the door opening behind him.

"You told me once dear, you really loved me. And no one else could come between."

The door closed lightly.

"But now you've left me and love another; you have shattered all of my dreams."

A soft thud, but still unnoticed by the 10 year previous Tsuna.

"In all my dreams dear, you seem to leave me, when I awake my poor heart pains."

Their voices were cracking, their rhythm slowly losing pace.

"So when you come back and make me happy, I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame."

Both singers were opening crying now, streams of tears falling from their faces as they continued to let their voices waltz to the end.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

Future Tsuna had stopped at this point and was holding for dear life as Future Haru finished with a sob.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

-Continue-

Tsuna could not believe the video he had just saw, his older self and Haru were insanely close and most likely secret lovers. What could have driven them to that?

"H-Ha-Hi?!" He heard a voice squeak behind him as he whirled around in his bed in surprise and panic.

"Haru!" He could see by her features that she was completely surprised and unprepared for the visual and audio assault that was just featured. Both their eyes had returned to the video as the end of the song had them simply hold each other, but now they were softly moaning as he could feel his embarrassment rising understanding what the video had slowly turned into.

Falling off of the bed he winced as he made contact with the ground, turning off the player before there were any more problems.

Haru's hand grasped his shoulder and assisted him up and unto the bed once again.

"Tsu-kun…" her eyes full of questioning as he could only motion his head towards the open box with the photo-album within it, she had the right to know. She was as much a part of this mystery as he was.

He didn't know how to act around Haru right now; their older selves were obviously much closer than they were at this current moment. However he knew that Kyoko was still considered his lover up until his death. In fact Kyoko was his only one that anybody seemed to know about outside of this room and his Coffin.

Shifting himself back he moved to the right of his bed while patting the left side to allow her room to be comfortable.

He stared at her intently as she continued to move through the photo-album in shock, awe and embarrassment just as he had. Completely ignoring Tsuna for the first time since he knew her, he simply covered both of them with a blanket and laid there in rest. Far too overwhelmed to truly do anything he shut his eyes in rest.

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna opened his eyes only to be touching noses with Haru.

"Ha-hi?"

She leaned forward to capture his lips and felt his whole body stiffen up. The moment passed fairly quickly as he could still feel her lips pressed upon his and he began to press back. Her eyes opened in surprise as he started to take an active role within the spontaneous display of affection.

As they broke the kiss and began panting he could see that she was completely red in the face and ashamed of her act.

Reaching forward with his left hand he cupped her cheek and shook his head with a smile.

"It's okay."

Tears formed in her eyes as she tackled him into a hug before he could even react to her tears with panic.

"Tsuna-kun."

She mumbled into his shirt getting it wet with her tears but he didn't care at the moment as he stroked her hair for comfort. Maneuvering his sore body he created a gap between his arms and legs to allow her to replicate the position they both saw in the video.

She snuggled deeper into his chest, mindful of his injuries as he wrapped his arms affectionately around her as in the video, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," she started as he instantly caught on.

"You make me happy when skies are gray."

Their voices intertwining.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

Their hearts intertwining.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

Haru sobbed a second time as he could only capture her lips with his own again.

Nuzzling her cheek he could feel her warm smile radiating from his relatively new affection.

"I'll always shine for you."

-Sunshine-

I should be asleep right now because it's actually 1:30 AM at this current time of completion, about an hour worth of brain storming and writing. Hope you liked it; I was heavily inspired by a Naruto fanfiction that had the same song in one of its chapters about a year ago.

I don't remember it specifically but you can see some parallels I pulled from it as you read it.

I don't want to give numbers for my other chapters since that would require effort that I don't have this late in the morning. Hope to spring upon you more one-shots.


End file.
